


May 26, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos ran to Supergirl's stuffed animal after it was dropped.





	May 26, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos ran to Supergirl's stuffed animal after it was dropped and returned it to her when she smiled.

THE END


End file.
